The present invention relates to waterslide amusement devices, and, more particularly, to waterslides having an inclined water conveying slide course with an entry pool at one end and an exit pool at the other end.
Waterslides generally include an inclined water conveying course having an entry pool at an upper end and an exit pool at a lower end with a flow of water between the entry and the exit pools. A wateslide user slides down the course on a conveyance means, such as a flexible plastic mat, with the water acting as a lubricant. Generally, the slide course is arranged along a sinuous or serpentine path which enhances the amusement value of the slide.
One waterslide device in use is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,923,301 to Myers. This waterslide provides a slide course formed as a unitary structure from concrete. The course is embedded in the downward sloping portion of a hill and generally follows the terrain of the hill. An entry pool is provided at the upper end of the course and an exit pool is provided at the lower end of the course with a flow of water between the entry and exit pools.
Waterslides utilizing the aforementioned embedded concrete structure suffer from a number of drawbacks which limit their application. Since the slide course must be embedded in a ground formation having a downward slope, substantial earth moving operations may be required to either alter an existing formation or construct an entirely manmade formation to receive the waterslide. Additionally, skilled concrete workers, including casting form erectors, reinforcing bar installers, and finishers are needed to construct the waterslide. When the slide course is completed, its interior surface must be periodically coated with a material or compound which waterproofs the course and provides a smooth surface to prevent abrasion injuries to the waterslide users and to minimize friction between the conveying mat and the slide surfaces. As with any concrete structure, the slide course is subject to cracking as a result of soil shifting or subsidence. As can be readily appreciated, embedded concrete slides can be both expensive to construct and maintain.